Pucca
|-|Base Form= |-|Noodle Girl= Summary Pucca is an 11 year old girl that took the vow of silence. She speaks in giggles, sighs, etc. She's in love with a boy named Garu and constantly finds anyway to kiss him throughout the series, she also works as a waitress at a Noodle Shop. Power and Stats Key: Restricted | Unrestricted | Constellation Form Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely 7-A, possibly higher | At least 4-A, likely higher | 4-B Name: Pucca Age: 11 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origian: Pucca: Funny Love Classification: Human, Goh-Rong Delivery Girl Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Weather Manipulation (Her foul mood created foul weather, and once she was out of her foul mood, the weather was back to normal.), Reality Warping, Cartoon Physics, 4th Wall Awareness, Dream Manipulation, and Resistance to it (Can enter dreams, inside said dream she completely changed how it was supposed to go. Resisted Tobe entering hers.), Limited Energy Manipulation (Created an energy shield that protected her from attacks from Ring Ring.), Hammerspace (Could pull a sailor moon wand out of nowhere.), Self-Transformation (Capable of transforming into parodies of Sailor Moon, transform into Noodle Girl, etc.), Animal Transmutation (Capable of turning Garu into a frog.), Time Manipulation (Rewinded the film in a parallel universe.), Time Travel (Spun the merry go round so fast that she traveled back in time.), Electricity Manipulation and Resistance to it (Can create lightning via friction on a carpet. Took no damage whatsoever when lighting striked the Garu paper mache she was kissing.), Thread Manipulation (Made the static on the TV into thread for her.), Purification & Quality Manipulation (Her pureness changed the entire village from evil to pure.), possibly Quality Manipulation (Improved the environment.), Resistance to Corruption (Completely immune the effects of the corruption manipulating Sooga Village.), Restricted Flight (With her kite she was able to temporarily fly.), Heat Manipulation and Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Melted all the ice off of Garu just from kissing him, on two occassions. Capable of setting herself on fire, and had no damage through doing so.), Enhanced Senses (Can hear the noodle brothers from miles away. Can Block multiple balls being thrown at her while blindfolded.), Immortality (Type 2; can live and run around without any skin on her body.), Resistance to Existence Erasure (The eraser used to erase both Toon Garu and Real Garu from existence, had no effect on Pucca.), Summoning, Telepathy and Light Manipulation (All done here.), Space-Time Manipulation (Can open holes in space-time.), Teleportation (Could teleport via using a jump rope.), Soul Removal (Squeezed Garu so hard she removed his soul from his body.), Acausality (Types 1) and Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Garu being erased in the past caused everyone, except the dieties to forget him, yet Pucca was completely unaffected by this. Occupied the same space and time as her Toon Pucca self with no repercussions.), Mind Control (Via the mistletoe.), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (The chicken spots, which latch on to your face and turn you into a chicken , had no affect on Pucca.), Invulnerability (Has shown on multiple occasions to not be harmed by anything, including giant boulders.), Water Creation (Created a waterfall out of her tears.), Resistance to Life Absorption (When the noodle shop closed everyone's life was essentially sucked out of them and they walked around like mindless zombies. Pucca was unaffected by it.), Paint Manipulation (Can bring her paintings to life.), Petrification (Turned Garu to stone.), and Resistance to it (Broke out of Garu's petrification.), Power Mimicry (Was capable of using petrification right after seeing Garu use it.), Size Manipulation (Did this on multipleoccasions. She's also shown to grow in size in "Pucca Power Up".), Matter Creation (Created a bowtie out of thin air.), Possible Magic (Can turn into a genie, a magical being.), Possible Wish Granting (Via being a genie.), Invisibility (With the vanishing cream.), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can survive in the vaccum of space.), Aquatic Respiration (Can breathe underwater for nearly a hour.), Kiss Projection (Can make hearts into physical objects and throw them.), Limited Morality Manipulation (Changed the corrupted people to good.), Power Nullification, Transformation, Fusionism, and Size Negation (Removed Tobe's lightning via 4th wall breaking. Took all 3 sumo wrestlers out of their giant state.), Constellation Transformation (Turned herself and Garu into a constellation.), Possible Elemental Manipulation | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Earthquake Creation (Her mere steps caused earthquakes.) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Immortality (Type 4) Attack Potency: At least Large Town Level, likely Mountain Level, possibly higher (Should be comparable if not superior to lightning amped Garu as Pucca is the one who powered him. Causally obliterated a comet, generating this much energy. Her blowing caused entire mountains to fly in the air. Her mere mood shift affected the weather around her entire land.) | At least Star Level, likely higher (Far stronger than before. Should be comparable to Master Soo, who casually created a constellation. Master Soo should also scale to Master Mel who created a pocket reality with a moon and stars in the sky. Master Soo seemed to fear Pucca when she reached this state.) | Solar System Level (Turned herself into a constellation, which should generate this amount of energy.) Speed: At least FTL, likely MFTL+ (Could perform actions in a treehouse being flung into another solar system Threw Tobe into the exosphere in less then a second. Threw a lasso up to the moon in 1.25 seconds. Did a similar feat, however she did it in less then a second. Blitzed a camera. Punched Garu to another unknown location outside of our solar system and could make it there herself.) | At least FTL, likely MFTL+ (Faster than before.) | Unknown, likely Immobile (Unknown whether she can move as a constellation.) Lifting Strength: Class Z, likely higher (Could carry the moon with one hand.) | Class Z, likely higher | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class, likely higher | Unknown | Solar System Class Durability: At least Small Town Level, likely Mountain Level, possibly higher (A rhino running through space and slamming into Pucca had no effect on her whatsoever. Took no damage from the "Breaking Wind Hurricane Palm Blast", which was capable of this.) | At least Star Level, likely higher (Should be comparable to Master Soo.), higher with energy shield (Not even Ring Ring could damage her in this state.) | Solar System Level (Became the constellation itself.) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, higher with whatever weapon comes out of her Hammerspace, Island with Weather Manipulation Intelligence: Above Average (Can come up with plans and strategies rather quickly, and is usually the one solving a problem.) Weaknesses: If the Noodle Shop closes she loses all motivation. If Garu is present she stops whatever she's doing to run up to him. |-|1= Note: The Pucca shorts can be used as it's made by the same creators, and Pucca does not have a dedicated canon, therefore as long as it's not an AU episode and made by the creators (or has any noticeable contradictions), it can be used. |-|2= Note: Here Others Standard Equipment: Transformation Wand, Canned Noodles, Bat, Panda Flute, Noodle Wand, Net, Whip, Dynamite, Cross Bow, Fox Costume, Flyswatter, Machete, Pedal Car, Vespa, Space Bike, Various Design Costume, etc. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Pucca: Funny Love Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Musicians Category:Adventurers Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travellers Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Thread Users Category:Quality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Light Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Paint Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Size Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisible Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Elemental Manipulators